Swirling
by Theresa471
Summary: There is a crime spree happening in the city during one of the biggest snow storms shutting everything down. Castle is in Nevada on a book tour and is unable to fly home with all of the run ways shut down from the heavy snows and blowing winds. While the 12th precinct tries to work through it...
1. Chapter 1

Swirling

Chapter One

Mystery writer Richard Castle was having a hard time trying to get back to New York City. All flights out of McCarren International to New York City had been cancelled due to the heavy snows, winds and dangerous lightening in the atmosphere for all flights were grounded.

He's been on a four day book tour celebrating the merger between Black Pawn Publishing and Green Leaf publishing taking place a few weeks back.

Otherwise his entire family was back in New York City in the wake of the largest snow storm in years. The entire city was shut down from the storm. However the crime rate didn't at all. Even though it was difficult getting around. Captain Kate Beckett and her team of detectives were able to make due .

"Have you heard from Castle, Beckett?" Detective Ryan asked from the breakfast after arriving an hour late with the plows cleaning the main roads. However with the snow still falling and the wind blowing. It took awhile to get past some of the vehicles having back stuck in the drifts on the side with the plows piling up the snow against those not able to get out of the way.

"I did. His flight was cancelled as with all flights across the entire United States. He's not able to do anything about it. Accept continue to work for the celebration, and no doubt visit Las Vegas to gamble a little. I wished him all of the best on that account Ryan. Now lets go find out how have shown up for work today." Beckett replied with finishing the last of her coffee and sandwich.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the height of the snow storm. There was a black van parked on the side of Varsilles Jewelry store in Manhattan near the public library. Four men dressed in black with wearing ski masks wearing high boots to walk in the snow and wind swirling around and howling as well.

"Lets go everyone, we have a deadline to meet with our supplier in this weather. It's too bad his flight was cancelled coming into the city from Canada. Never the less we have a job that needs to be done." Jericho aged forty ex marine carrying his rifle, along with the other three as well all ex marines started to shoot up into the ceiling to let everybody inside that they were serious with robbing the place.

Jericho pointed his rifle at the owner of the store. "Place all merchandise inside these bags now." He pointed out with showing the black bags, while the workers behind the counter did the same with placing the rings, necklaces and other diamonds inside the bags or else they would be killed in the processed.

"Where is you're cash?" Tomilian one of the ex marines asking the young blonde woman. They were going to take one hostage with them to the warehouse and take full advantage of the woman.

She did as she was told showing the small vault behind the register. She knew the combination as with the owner trusting everyone as well. Turning the tumblers and opening it. She was able to take out all of the cash and coins that was inside and placing it inside the two bags filled to the brim. "That's it , there is no more inside the vault." Sandy Waldman says to Tomilian.

"Ok, you're coming with us into the black van as part of our insurance. I suggest you go get your coat and anything else you were wearing in this snow storm." He and another man followed her into the locker area. As she grabbed her purse from the locker as with her heavy brown weather coat with black boors and a brown knitted hat to be placed over her head. She was scared as hell while leaving the locker room once again with the two following back out into the show room.

While taking all of the bags out into the side entrance for where the black van was parked. Sandy was pushed into the back with the two, while Tomilian and Jericho sat in the front to start moving as fast as they could on the main road with the slickness from the ice, snow and swirling wind.

Once they were gone. The silent alarm went off with the owner pushing the button scared out of his mind for his daughter Sandy.


	2. Chapter 2

Swirling

Chapter Two

Sergeant Javier Esposito, Inspector Sung Lee and Detective Kevin Ryan arrived at the jewelry store slow in arriving due to the winds and snow. Moving out of the two vehicles to head inside to speak with the owner Nathan Waldman. He was screaming at the patrol officers having arrived on the scene earlier. While telling them about his sister Sandy having been taken by the robbers.

He was told to calm down in order for them to understand what exactly had happened. It was Esposito that had come over to him first. "Why do you think they told you're sister in the first place?" He had to asked with Sung Lee and Ryan checking the safe for any possible prints.

"I have no idea Sergeant. I found it very strange for a large amount of the robbery that they would actually take a hostage is beyond me. We need to find her Sergeant before she winds up dead somewhere in a snow bank." He cries out with his request.

"We will do our best with trying to find them Nathan." Ryan turns around from the open vault to talk to the owner of the store.

"I hope so detective. My sister is my only living sibling and she is worth than any of those damn diamonds stolen by them. And believe me they were worth in the millions for when it comes to the value." He spits out with his response.

Ryan turns back to the side of the vault with Sung Lee finding a print no doubt doesn't belong to the employees. "Lt. Wooten take this with you to the finger printing department and see if it matches with any known criminals in the field?"

"Yes, ma'am." He says with placing it into an evidence bag and inside his coat pocket so that it doesn't get wet once he's outside in the elements.

All three of the detectives continued to comb the entire area for any clues. Until Esposito came up in the corner of the entrance. There was a match box with a logo of a sex club down town Manhattan called the Kitties. It's been in existence just about three years catering to all types of clients with sexual taste.

"Mr. Waldman, do you happen to know on whether any of you're employees carry matches from this sex club?" Sergeant Esposito comes up to him to show the book of matches.

"No! None of the employees are not allowed to smoke in this store and since I understand that none of them do smoke any way, including my own daughter Sandy. Maybe it was one of the robbers that might of dropped it. Since this place is clean all of the time by a cleaning crew, however they weren't here last night due to the weather. They had called to let us know that it wasn't possible to come in and clean." He response with the information.

"Thanks for telling us. We will be checking out computer terminal back at the precinct to see who is around once again out of jail to continue on with the art of stealing diamonds around the TRI-STATE area." Detective Ryan replied with writing notes on his pad in case he can let Captain Kate Beckett know about the details.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sandy Waldman was tied to a post sitting down with ropes having her arms behind her back as with her legs. She had no blindfold, but her mouth was taped so not to scream out in case someone passes by by vehicle or walking would be able to hear her.

Otherwise she was left alone in a small room with no windows. While everyone else was counting the money and using a special device to check the value of all of the pieces of jewelry taken. And in the meantime Jericho asked one of his associates to feed the hostage with the kitchen stocked up a week ago before the bad weather had started up.

"Do I have to Jericho?" Tomilian was pissed off that he had to feed the woman in the small room. He wasn't liking the chore never the less. He was more interested in his profit.


	3. Chapter 3

Swirling

Chapter Three

Since Castle wasn't able to fly to New York City with all three airports bogged down with heavy snow, wind and ice. He was stuck in Nevada for where he could be gambling to his hearts content. Staying in an hotel near the McCarren airport. He decided to rent a car to take him to Las Vegas to gamble and see the shows.

One thing he didn't have to worry about is funds with having several credit cards, cash and two debit cards to use to work his way around the tables, shows and most of all food.

Taking his time with choosing his favorite casino to be the Sands having been around a long time. Driving his blue Oldsmobile to the main road leading to all of the casino's it was early morning. With the temperatures in the mid eighties, along with no wind. However it's supposed to be very humid in the afternoon.

He found the Sands casino with taking the side entrance to the under ground parking lot to park his rented vehicle. He wanted to find a space very close to the main entrance to take him to the first level, and hoping close to the gambling tables.

With the elevator opening up onto the first level. He was able to see that the floor was busy with gamblers and hearing the slot machine noises with those winning. He started to walk slowly to look for the tables with asking one of the employees to direct him towards the back of the casino.

"Thank you." He says with a bright smile to the young woman carrying a tray filled with drinks for the customers playing the slot machines on the floor.

"You're welcomed. Would you like a free drink of diet soda?" She asked with Castle confirming with her that he wanted it with being thirsty.

He walked away with drink in hand to look for the tables to gamble. When he arrived just about all of the tables were busy with the dealers at 15 tables, roulette, and others for the high price gamblers willing to throw their money away. He sat down at a black jack table with sixth others mostly women. He placed down his drink, while taking out his cash from his pocket to change it into the coins to place his bets. He was hoping to be able to win without having to head for an ATM machine.

*************************88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Checking the computer terminal at the 12th precinct. Esposito and Kevin Ryan were able to come up with five possible names that might of been involved with the jewelry store heist.

They decided to call in favors with four of their sources on the streets. Even though in this case in-doors with the whipping winds outside and around the entire tri-state region. This was one of the biggest snow storms in years to completely shut down the city and outer areas. Even though the snow plows were working around the clock with exhausted crews to try and clean up the main roads, airports and emergency roads to have the police, fire and other emergency vehicles to get around.

One of those names on the list was Jericho Sanchez out of prison the past six months as with his friend Tomilian. This was a possible choice on who might of robbed the jewelry store. And if this is the case, it was going to be hard to head for his small apartment in the Bronx that was on file for when he was released from prison on Rikers Island.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Please be advise the first part of this chapter changes to M rating. Please read at you're discretion. Thanks for reading.**

Swirling

Chapter Four

Tomilian had no choice but to feed the hostage. However he had other ideas what to do with her instead. At least the door would be closed and lock when he walked in with the tray of food and drink.

She was able to see his face with the lustful look in his eyes. She knew what was coming next when he started to unbutton her blouse to opening it completely and ripping it completely off her skin. She wasn't able to scream with the masking tape over her mouth.

Pulling the snap off her black bra in the front to pop out her breasts nice and firm. He goes to take them into his firm hands to have her closing her eyes from the attack on her nipples. He started to suck them hard to have her having tears stinging her eyes from the pain she was feeling.

After a few moments, he had gotten bored with them and decided to travel down further with pulling off her black sweats, boots and then eventually her white panties to have her exposed completely...

She knew what he had planned for her with-in the next few moments...

*********************************************************************************  
Sergeant Esposito after speaking with one of his sources was able to tell him that their was a good chance that Jericho Sanchez and his associates might be somewhere at a warehouse in the Bronx that had recently closed due to the lack of business.

"Willie are you sure of this? Because right now it's going to be really hard to get around with the snow and wind picking up. Plus the fact we have an hostage situation going on with one of the ladies taken from the jewelry store having to be the daughter of the owner." He replies with drinking a sip of his hot coffee inside the break room.

"Yeah! I am sure bro. They are there now Esposito with my associate telling me with his binocular across the ways hiding. " Willie says with having a lump in his throat worried about the hostage.

"Are you armed Willie?" He asked with Ryan and Beckett coming inside to hear parts of the conversation.

"What's going on Javi?" Ryan talks to him while he says with his hand to wait a minute so that he can finish his talk with his source.

"I am, as with my man sitting with me in the front seat, while Hanson is trying to see on whether he's able to see a thing through the snow covered windows."

"I suggest you try and wait for us to arrive. If if aren't there in an hour, I suggest you and you're men try to break in and capture them. However it's important that we find out the condition of the woman hostage. Understand Willie?" He tells his source to get going while they would be heading out as well.

It was a moment later...

"Lets get dressed quickly and head out to the address provided by you're source Espo." Captain Kate Beckett was worried as hell for the hostage in this storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Swirling

Chapter Five

"What the hell are you doing Tomilian?" Jericho pushed him off the woman having been obvious raped several times with her clothes torn into pieces by him.

"Using her for my entertainment Jericho. And I don't give a flying fuck what you think of it." He says to his friend and boss of the operation.

"Oh, really!" This is when Jericho punches him out onto the cement of the warehouse back room. He went to get his other associate with medical training to see on whether he would be able to help her out, along with covering her up, food or water if needed. "Now I suggest you get out of here and check on the merchandise Tomilian." He tells him strongly before knocking him to the ground once again.

He moves off into the other area of the warehouse. While the younger man came in with a medical kit to check on the woman moaning. Meanwhile Jericho stayed for a report in spite the fact that she is an hostage. Even though now it's gone out the window with trying to get a thing out of her father accept a daughter that is badly injured and raped.

However in the outer section Willis and his two associates were able to arrest Tomilian with placing a gag into his mouth so not to alert Jericho and the other man. and tying him to the posts. When they busted into the back room for where the girl was located, It was a totally different scene...

Richard Castle was getting bored winning all of the time at the Black Jack tables. So he decided to take a break to attack one of the shows with Cher for the first time at this particular casino singing all of her favorite tunes over the years. There was even three different comedians not that really known trying to make it into the show business.

He had the front row seat with the hostess coming over to him on whether he would like a drink or food. "Please...I will have a scotch on the rocks with your house special medium rare with onions and mushrooms on the side." He replies with taking in a deep breath into his lungs since he really didn't want to be here in the first place.

He had no choice but to enjoy himself until the weather clears in New York City with millions of travelers strained.

Beckett and her team after almost an hour of driving through the heavy winds and snow finally made it to the warehouse with Willis calling them that an ambulance was needed with the hostage having been raped several times and was hurt badly. "Jesus! I just can't believe the woman has been raped?" Beckett screams out to Ryan and Esposito walking in the snow to get to the side entrance opened by Willis.

"I have already called for an ambulance. It's going to take sometime before they get here. " Willis replied with everyone shaking their heads with the news.

"What about the suspects Willis?" Esposito asked his source with the question.

"Nice and tidy locked up in the closet ready to be interrogated at the 12th precinct." He made the announcement with a chuckle with Espo hugging him hard to almost suck the breath out of his source and friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Swirling

Chapter Six

Sandy was taken to the Bronx Medical Center after it took an hour for the ambulance to arrive. She was taken right away into the emergency room for where she was given and exam with being told that she was harshly raped inside an warehouse after she was abducted.

Doctor Connelly was shaking his head to see the poor woman a real mess from the rape. They needed to bring her into surgery to repair the damage that was done to her by that jack ass having been arrested for which he was told by the police detective.

He called the team together to be ready for emergency surgery with two specialists needed to repair her vagina, and anal channel with the tissues torn deep inside of her. Doctor Shirlee Basile and Doctor Anthony Chad would be doing the repair work on her vagina and anal even though upsetting for her over all.

The emergency surgery would last a little over six hours. Afterwards she would be brought down to ICU for where her father would be waiting in the waiting room for news on his daughter.

Doctor Basile was able to explain to him on what was done on his daughter. Needing weeks of therapy and talking with therapists about her rape at the warehouse.

"I know this is hard for me to ask doctor Basile. But will my daughter Sandy will be able to have sex again after what was done to her this past evening?" The father asked somewhat upset with asking the question.

"It's going to take a few months for her insides to heal properly. And even when she does try, there is going to be some residue pain inside that just might stop her from doing so. It's why she is going to be needing the therapists during the next few weeks to help keep her talking in order to make the pain disappear as time goes by." Doctor Basile says to him with holding onto her hand for emotional support.

"Thank you for being so kind to me with the information on my daughter." He says with sitting back down on the waiting room couch.

"No problem. I just wish this snow and wind would slow down for god sake. I might not be able to make it home this evening with the main roads still a mess from the storm." She walks out of the waiting room to check back into her patient once more before signing out for the rest of the evening. Her relief is already here to take over for her. Since she will need a few minutes to go over with her relief on some of the cases she is currently taking care of.

And in the mean time...

A close friend of Sandy heard about what had happened to her. Even though they weren't official a couple. He had treated her with respect in the past with Cleary working a plow heard over the radio from a friend of his near the Bronx Medical Center. He decided to take a break to park the plow inside the packed parking lot with many of the hospital employees not able to get home.

He was able to find out what ICU his friend would be in with a pass given for the sixth floor. She was alone in her own unit so that she can be taken care of really well. It would she was still asleep from when she was brought down from the surgery. However he noticed that she was starting to open her eyes.

He bends over to give her a quick peck on the cheek and to say the following. "Hey! It's you're friend Thomas coming from the road after trying to remove the snow for the drivers to get past." He says with a smile.

She tries to speak even though her voice was low..."Find any moose or deer along you're route?" She asked to make him chuckle.

"Not an chance Carey. The snow is too deep as with the howling, blowing wind to bury them under. I came as soon as I can after I heard what happened to you. Let me go get the nurse to let them know you're awake." He says with kissing her on her brow before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Swirling

Chapter Seven

Castle was talking to his wife via the computer with using the web cam after coming up stairs after hours of gambling on the floor of the Sands casino. He was very lucky to have won over $100,000 just on cards and the roulette table.

He had to stop before the authorities would stop him with cheating, even though he wasn't at all. "Listen Kate, I know it's late. What is the weather forecast for the next few days?" He asked with drinking his scotch having ordered it from room service as with food now on the hot stove for him to eat with ordering a T-Bone steak with all of the usual onions and mushrooms, with mash and a salad.

"Actually the snow is finally stopping as with the high winds. It's going to give the snow plows a chance to clean up finally all of the roads. And no doubt the airports will have their crews to clean up the run ways with so many flights having been cancelled. Reece, Lily and Jake miss you terrible Babe. I do hope very soon you're be able to catch a flight back to New York City." She says over the web cam to her husband.

"I do hope so. Do you know that I caught the dealers actually cheating to let many of their customers to win including myself?" He responds with showing a $20.00 to her over the screen.

"Really Rick! I just hope to god you don't go crazy to play the tables again?" She says with a smirk on her face to have him shaking his head.

"Not a chance Kate. I have writing to finish up while I am stuck in the hotel. I have already seen my fair share of the shows that just simply doesn't interest me any longer." He smiled knowing full well that his wife knew that he was lying.

"Maybe there are escort services might interest you further babe? If I was you, I would take full advantage of them now that the snow has stopped with giving everyone to clean up New York City and the surrounding areas."

"Maybe I will Kate after I finish up my food. I will call to see what is available in this area alone. I will let you get some rest or what ever you're been doing before talking to me."

"I won't say it over the web cam, but I can show you before signing off and getting you all hot and bothered." She says before moving the camera closer to her lower parts of her body to have him reeling out of his mind before signing off to finish off on what she was doing in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"AUTHOR NOTES: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Swirling

Chapter Eight

Since Castle and Beckett have an open marriage of late. He was going to take full advantage of the escort service only a half mile away from the hotel. While back home Sandy would be recovering from her attacker while talking to the hospital therapist Doctor Randall assigned to the Manhattan Medical Center the past three years.

Currently she was sitting up in her bed talking to the doctor for the past hour about how she was feeling after waking up from surgery.

"How do I feel Doctor Randall?" She wasn't able to get into a comfortable spot with all of a sudden she was nervous. "Violated! To answer you're question. I wasn't able to do a damn thing with that man all over me tearing off all of my clothes before raping me several times and biting my nipples." She started to cry with the damn opening up at the moment.

"It's all right Sandy. Now that the man has been arrested. He's going to be spending a long time in prison. That's if he lasted long with the prisoners finding out that he is an rapist, and no doubt the guards no doubt will probably get a hold of him as well." He says with slight annoyance in his demeanor to make her feel some what better.

"Thank you, Doctor. I have never in my life have been weak to any one man including my own father. And I plan to be much stronger once I get out of the hospital once the doctors release me. I am not going to let this brutal rape stop me from doing what I love the most and that is working, writing, running and hopefully some day to get married and have children."

"What does you're friend that was here earlier think of you on a whole?" Doctor Randall asked suspecting that she might tell him the truth about their relationship.

"We love each other doctor. We just don't say the words out loud until we are actually ready to have a serious, sexual, emotional relationship. Maybe now that this has happened to me just might push the both of us into it now with my father's blessing no less." She says with a wide smile. All of a sudden she was feeling better.

"I will let you go now and talk when ever you feel the need to Sandy..." He gets up to pack up his brief case and small laptop to head out to home now that the roads were cleared. He's not been home for at least two days.

As for Richard Castle, he was on the American Airlines flight heading for New York City. He had opted not to call the Escort service and decided to write inside his hotel room until it was time to leave for the airport.

All run ways at the three major airports had been cleared for all flights from different parts of the United States.

The End


End file.
